Frosted love
by Michiko.He
Summary: Elsa and Anna moved to Burgess to stay with her aunt and uncle. Anna adjusted immediately to their new life there. Elsa however doesn't seem to be adjusting as well as her sister. Suddenly she sees the Frosts and one particular Frost can't stay off her mind. His weird behavior just doesn't seem right. She then discovers that Jack Frost isn't what everyone thinks he is. Vampire AU!
1. Shipped to America

Hi! I hope you appreciate this story. This is my first Jelsa-fic and it's Twilight- style. But don't worry, I will add my own plot twists and happenings in this story and I'll try not to follow the book or movie too much. Please follow, favorite, or review! (Reviews are very much appreciated. :D)

Disclaimer: ROTG, FROZEN, DISNEY OR DREAMWORKS CHARACTERS MENTIONED IS NOT MINE. (sadly) Some places that are mentioned in this fic are also of imagination.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Shipped to America

I breathed in the last breath I can breathe in this place. My home, Arendelle. A place filled with forests, mountains, fjords and snow. I sighed and took one last look at the scenery before me.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice brought me back to reality as I picked up all my luggage to the train station that would take us to the airport. My name is Elizabeth Marrianne Queen. But I prefer you call me Elsa since its shorter. 18 years old. I have a little sister named Anastasia, or Anna and right now we're in a plane heading towards the United States of America.

You may be wondering, _where are our parents?_ Well they're gone. They're dead to be specific. They died when their cruise ship going to the States sunk in the sea during a storm. Since we have no one to take care of us and support us back home, my uncle and aunt who live in America adopted us as their own. So now here we are on a plane, being shipped to Burgess, America all the way from Arendelle, Norway.

"Elsa isn't this exciting?! We're gonna live in the states now! And oh! The lady said they serve chocolate on board!" Anna's voice called out to me. "Yes Anna it is exciting (not). Don't forget to get me some chocolates." Mmm, chocolate, the only thing that can comfort me right now. "You bet!" Was the last I heard from Anna as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **10 hours later**

So this is Burgess, hmm... it's more.. rainy than I imagined, and cold. But then again, the cold never bothered me anyway.  
"Elsa! Anna!"  
"Uncle Kai!" I said excitedly and me and Anna ran up to hug him. He was our favorite uncle after all.  
"How was your flight?"  
"Good. Where's aunt Gerda?"  
"She's at home preparing dinner for all of us. Come now, let's get your bags and then we'll be on our way." We quickly grabbed our bags and followed uncle Kai to the car which happened to be a sleek black range rover. We stuffed our bags in the back and climbed in. It took an hour and a half to get to their home from the airport and once we got out I saw aunt Gerda waving at us from the front porch of the big Victorian style home.

"Elsa! Anna! You're here! It's good to see you again! Look how you both grew."  
"Aunt Gerda its good to see you too." I said before Anna came and hugged her then I followed.  
"Well come inside,dinner's ready, let your uncle bring your bags in, I've got some hot chocolate waiting for ya girls on the counter." We grinned wildly and rushed inside.

After dinner aunt Gerda showed us to our rooms. We went to Anna's room first and she squeeled with delight at the bright yellow color of the room and the queen sized bed and fluffy pillows. "Thank you aunt Gerda!" Anna said before kissing our aunt and slamming the door in our faces before saying through the door "oops, sorry!" We both laughed. Typical Anna.

"Alright Elsa, we go to your room next."  
We went down the hall and stopped at a door at the very edge and she opened it. I gasped as I saw my room. It had baby blue colored walls and my bed was white with blankets that had snowflake designs on it. They knew I loved winter.  
"Thank you so much aunt Gerda!" I hugged her and went inside. "See you tomorrow morning Elsa, first day of school tomorrow. Remember, school starts at 9am so wake up early alright honey?"  
"Ok aunt Gerda, good night."  
"Good night hun." She said before closing the door. I quickly changed into pajamas before jumping into my new bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you like the story so far. Please follow, fav, or review. Thanks for reading :D


	2. First day, New car

Previous disclaimer applied

Also, Credits to the creator of the cover image. It's awesome. :D

* * *

Chapter 2 - First day, New Car

I woke up to the sound of water pelting on my windows. I groaned and got up to see rain. I wasn't used to seeing rain in the mornings. I looked at the clock on my bedside. ' _Huh, 7am I still got time.'_ So I got up to get ready for my first day of school in Burgess . I already thought of what to wear last night and thought of my sheer white shirt that had lace along the hem and jeans. But since it was raining, I decided to wear a knitted cardigan over it and I wore my knee-high brown leather boots. * _link to the outfit:_ _pin/297519119110065579/_ _*_

I met the rest downstairs, breakfast was about to start. "Good mawning sish! There'sh chocolate watthles!" Anna said While stuffing her face with them. We all chuckled and ate our breakfast.

"Elsa dear I have a surprise for you." My uncle said after I brushed my teeth and got my things ready.

"What is it?"

"Come with me and take a look." I followed him outside to the garage where I saw a shiny silver Volvo in front of me. I stared at it and admired the gorgeous car and I knew I was practically drooling.

"Now Elsa, you know how to drive right?" My uncle's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"What?" I turned to look at him confused.

"I asked if you know how to drive."

Drive? I sure do. I used to drive sometimes back home using my dad's old car, a classic mini cooper. And i just got my license last year.

"Uhm yeah I do... I used to drive dad's old car back home..." I tailed off having a slight feeling that i knew where this conversation was going...

"Good. Then there'll be no problem when I give you this car."

"WHAT?" I practically shouted at my uncle who had his hands around his ears. _Oops_.

"Y-es, you heard that right Elsa, this Volvo is now yours. My co-worker recently bought a new car and he offered his old car, the Volvo, to me because I mentioned that my 18 year old niece was going to live here. So I bought it for you. Consider it an early birthday present." He said as he grinned widely at me.

I slowly processed everything and kept looking back and forth to the car and uncle Kai, then I hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you thank you thank you! Oh my gosh this is amazing!" I had a big grin on my face.

Uncle Kai chuckled softly before whispering a "you're welcome dear."

"Hey Elsa you gonna take long? We still have to go to schoo-" I heard Anna's voice then she suddenly stopped. I turned to her and found her staring at the car.

"Whoa. Uncle Kai is this yours too?" was all Anna could say as she stared at car.

"Actually it's Elsa's, and you're right. You both have to go to school now go on hurry up." Uncle Kai said.

"This is Elsa's?!" Anna said shocked and looked at me.

"Well, yeah, uncle Kai gave it as a present." I smiled shyly at her.

"I sooo cannot wait until I'm old enough to drive." Anna's voice said.

Uncle Kai and I just chuckled as Anna already slipped into the front seat and rolled open the window. "Well come on Elsa! You can't keep staring at this baby all day, drive it!"

"Okay I'm coming! I'm coming!" I smiled at her enthusiasm. I said good bye to Uncle Kai and Anna did the same then I got in the driver's seat and started the car and felt the engine purr. _Man I love this car._ I quickly backed up onto the driveway and got on the road. I shortly pressed the horn to signal a final goodbye to Uncle Kai and saw him waving from the rear view mirror before I sped off.

"Goodness Elsa this is amazing!" Anna's excited voice said. "First day of school! Ohh I can't wait to meet some new friends!" Anna continued to ramble while i simply chuckled and drove towards Burgess high.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please fav/follow/review. :D


	3. The Frosts

Previous disclaimers applied

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Frosts

I saw the school and drove towards the parking lot. I saw a few students looking as I parked the car at a vacant space. I just barely turned off the engine when Anna was already out yelling a "Bye sis, see you later!" and ran off towards the school building leaving a few people staring at her. I shook my head. _Oh Anna._ I grabbed my bag in the backseat and opened the door. I got a few stares going out. There was this guy who kept looking at my car _or was it me?_ He had auburn hair which was styled la bit like Elvis Presley. I just shrugged the feeling off and walked towards the building.

"Nice car." He said and whistled.

"Thanks." I just said monotonously while not giving him a glance and just headed towards the building. I quickly put on my expressionless face and my icy demeanor.

I walked inside and started walking down the hallway. Students who were at their lockers and talking and doing whatever they were doing stopped and stared at me. I felt a little conscious so the more I made my face expressionless. I can hear their whispers as I walked through the halls towards the school office.

I found it and from the glass, I saw there was a woman typing on a computer. She had glasses on her nose and her dark brown hair was done in a half updo. I opened the door and she looked up. "Good morning I'm Ms. Belle, How may I help you?" She said cheerfully.

"Good morning, ms. Belle, uhm I'm kinda new here and I don't know where to go or my schedule is so uh.. I came here." I said a bit embarrassed.

"You're new here?" She sounded a bit surprised and a look of confusion was on her face before she suddenly sat up straight. "Oh! I know who you are! You're Elizabeth Queen aren't you? Councilor Queen's niece who came from Europe?" she said excitedly.

"Uh yeah.. But please call me Elsa, Elizabeth is such a handful." I said smiling shyly.

"Alrighty then Elsa, I've already got what you need. Here's a map of the school and your class schedule." She said before handing me some stapled papers.

"Thank you ms. Belle." I smiled and got up to leave.

She sighed. "You're from Europe right? Where there exactly? Sorry, just curious." She smiled timidly at me. "Oh we're from Norway ms. Belle."  
"We?" she asked.

"Oh, me and my sister, Anna."

"Oh yes! Ms. Anastasia Queen. I forgot she came in here a few minutes ago asking for the same things. And actually I'm from Europe too. Not Norway though. But France."

"Really? That's nice!" Who would've thought? Ms. Belle was french.

She grinned broadly and noticed some students peering at the glass. "I think you'd better go Elsa, class starts in 10 minutes." She said kindly and I gave my thanks and went out the door. Once I was out I quickly looked at my schedule. Hmm, I had Trigonometry for first period followed by English and History then lunch. I heard the bell ring and went to my class.

The lunch bell rang and I made my way to the cafeteria. I grabbed a sandwich and a soda and was about to pay for them when suddenly hand holding five dollars came out of nowhere and the cashier took it. I looked up to see a a guy with dark hair and a cap on his head. He was quite tall and he looked like he had a bit of Asian descent on him.

"I'll be paying for that, consider it a welcoming gift. Hi, I'm Tadashi Hamada." he offered his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elsa Queen, and thanks but you didn't have to." I said while taking his hand and shared a handshake.

"As I said consider it a welcoming gift, and isn't your name Elizabeth?" He said and smiled. "It is but I prefer Elsa." I said.

"Alrighty then, would you like to sit with me and my friends? I'm sure they wouldn't mind and you could use the company."

"Uh, sure." I said hesitantly and I followed him towards a table at the middle of the cafeteria. I recognized a few faces. I saw Honey, a girl I met this morning and my classmate at Trig. Gogo who I met during my English class and Fred. My seat mate during History and well, let's just say he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. There were three more people at the table too, A guy with brown hair who had glasses on and was typing furiously on a mac. Then there's this girl with fiery red hair that was in a mass of little ringlets. And finally a dirty-blonde haired girl who had her hair in a side braid and bangs.

"Hey guys, do you mind if Elsa sat with us?" All eyes turned towards us and suddenly they all said yes and gave way for me. I said hello to Honey, Gogo and Fred but stopped when I didn't recognize the rest.

"Oh, that's right you haven't met them yet." Honey's said. "Elsa this is Hiccup," She gestured towards the brown-haired guy. "Merida," the red-head. "and Astrid." She finished while pointing at the blonde at the end of the table. We exchanged pleasant greetings and they started to eat their lunches. I was about to eat mine when I suddenly felt a gust of cold air hit me and looked up to see the door being opened and a couple came in. The guy was handsome, he had dark brown hair and a small goatee and looked a bit muscular. He was dressed in a white long sleeve dress shirt with a blue vest over it and wore combat boots. He had a smirk on his face and had his arm around a girl with long golden hair, big green eyes and tan skin. She wore a short purple dress with black tights and wore a white bolero. My, was she beautiful.

The door was still open and I saw another couple came in. This time a girl came walking in first holding hands with a guy and was like dragging him towards the cafeteria. She had short black hair with a lot of colorful strands in it and wore a wide smile on her tan face. I swear she looked like a fashion designer judging from her very good taste of clothes. She wore a dark green jacket over a black glittery tee. A white scarf, light blue jeans and black ankle boots with white details. The guy though looked as if he was... struggling? He had light brown hair and golden eyes and was rather fit. His lips were tightly pressed together as the lady led him towards the table where the golden hair girl and her boyfriend sat.

The door closed and I looked back down at my food when I felt a gust of air again to see the door being opened by the handsomest guy I have probably seen in my entire life. I swear, this guy could beat famous supermodels or actors with his looks. He had a good body I can tell. He was lean but muscular. He wore a blue hoodie with silver designs on the neckline, brown pants that fit and formed his muscular legs just right. He had pale skin, and a very defined face with cheekbones, full lips and eyes that were so blue. Like a lagoon. But what really got me attracted to him was his _hair_. It was white. So white, like the color of snow.

"Earth to Elsa! Anyone there?" I snapped out of my trance and found my friends looking at me curiously.  
"Huh?" I asked Honey who asked me the question.  
"You were staring at something for a long time and wasn't answering when we called you. Is something wrong?"  
"Uh no, I was just wondering..." I hesitated a bit. "Who are they?" I asked her turning my gaze towards the attractive group who sat themselves at the corner and end of the cafeteria.

"Oh, they're the Frosts." Honey whispered to me in low tones. "They're doctor and mrs. Frost's kids. They moved here like two or three years ago and are kinda keeping to themselves."  
"That one with the goatee's Flynn ," Astrid suddenly joined in on our conversation. "And the girl with golden hair is Rapunzel. The short haired girl is Toothiana Frost and she's a bit ditzy."  
"Astrid!" Honey whisper yelled. "She's not ditzy!"  
"Well she always twirls and skips and dances around the halls and caf when she can, she's absolutely considered a ditz." Astrid defended.  
"Well okay maybe she can be sort of... Nevermind." Astrid smirked at Honey's satement and continued. "So where were we? Ah yes, The light brown haired one who looks like he's in pain is Aster and don't mind him. He always looks like that."  
"And the white-haired one is Jack Frost and he is the epitome of male beauty!" Honey said dreamily.  
"Uh-huh... I see..." I said still staring at them. "Frosts? So they're all related?" I asked curiously.  
"Well, sort of... They have the same last name and all but they're actually all adopted. Apparently mrs. Frost couldn't have kids so they adopted all of them. the weird thing is though that even though they're like... foster brother and sister they're all kind off.. together." Astrid said a bit disturbed.  
"Astrid it's not weird." Honey argued.  
"You have to admit it is to me. Anyway the only one single there is Jack but I think he probably wants to remain single as he turned down almost every girl in this school." Astrid said while taking a scoop of yoghurt into her mouth. "Or maybe doctor and mrs. Frost would adopt another one into their family and Jack would finally be with someone." Astrid continued while eating her yoghurt.

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Honey said dreamily while Ashorid snickered at her. "Yeah right." and went back to eat her yoghurt.  
"Don't bother talking to them. They're not very social around here." Astrid said when she noticed me still staring at them.  
"Don't worry , I don't plan on it." I said and turned my head back to her and my untouched food.  
"Good." she said while finishing the last of her yoghurt. Honey went back to eating her lunch too.

I took one last glance at the Frosts and saw them all talking, except Jack. He was staring at my direction. I looked back and forth, left and right to see what could he possibly be staring at but founf nothing. Then I realized, he was staring at _me._ His ocean blue eyes were staring intently and his eyebrows were knitted with a mix of confusion and interest. I looked up and saw that we were staring at each other. Blue eyes to blue eyes. I quickly turned around to stop the accidental stare down and proceeded to eat my lunch which was still untouched. As I took a bite of the sandwich, I swear I could still feel his stare boring through me at the back of my neck.

* * *

Finally, Jack appeared and as well the Frosts.  
Thank you for reading. Till next time!  
Please fav/follow/review. :D


	4. My seat mate the weirdo

Here comes chapter four. :D

Thank you to **. .head, TheLoneWolf8** , and **KAMIKAKES** who faved and followed this story.

Also, thank you for your reviews. Really meant a lot. :D

 **TheLoneWolf8: Thanks for your review! I hope I won't make it too twilight-ish. I've been thinking about the future plots and I'm kinda stuck but hopefully I would have added my own ideas and twists to it.**

 **Heartonfire: Thanks for your review! Although this is actually my first jelsa-fic so I don't really have other works at the moment. :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own ROTG, Frozen, Disney and Dreamworks characters used in this fic. Some places mentioned are also fictional.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 - My seat mate the weirdo**_

 _Italics - 'thoughts'_

Lunch was over and I separated with the others. I headed to my next class which was Biology. I was walking around the halls trying to look for the laboratory when I heard someone call out my name.

"Hey Elsa!" I turned to see Fred walking towards me. I slowed down a bit and he caught up to me.

"Hey Fred. What is it?" I asked him while we were both walking down the hall.

"I was just wondering where were you going since you're pretty much alone and new to this school." He said.

"I was heading to my next class actually. Biology with Mr. Baileywick, room 206, do you know where that is?" I asked a bit timidly.

"Biology? Hey we're in the same class again! Don't worry, just follow me." He said and I followed as he led the way down the hall till he turned left and stopped in front of an open door. I looked up and a sign said 'room 206'. We both entered and a tall thin gray-haired man with spectacles on the bridge of his nose, greeted us.

"Mr. Fred, please take a seat. And hello you must be ms. Elizabeth Queen. I'm Mr. Baileywick, your Biology teacher. May I have your slip please?"

I remembered I have to let the teachers sign my slip every class so I opened my back to get it. Fred already went to an unoccupied chair and sat on it and trying to balance a pen on his lip. The bell rang and more students came inside the classroom. I finally got my slip from my notebook and gave it to him and gave him a polite greeting. He then gestured to the right section of the room, where the tables were near the window, and pointed to a table where a guy sat alone and staring outside absentmindedly. I recognized him immediately. The guy was none other than Jack Frost.

His snow white hair draped over his eyes and he was facing left, looking out the window. He sat alone in the lab table and he looked relaxed in his lounging position. My heart raced, I think I knew what Mr. Baileywick was gesturing at. _Please don't let me sit with him, please don't let me sit with him..._

"Ms. Elizabeth Queen please take a seat next to Mr. Frost."

 _Damn, I knew it._

At that statement, he whipped his head towards me and I was met with black eyes. _Wait, black? Weren't his eyes blue?_ Eventually I had no choice but to follow Mr. Baileywick's instructions and started making my way to his table when suddenly a gust of wind came through the open window. I felt the cold air blow gently at my hair then I saw him stiffen and held his hand over his nose and mouth. He closed his eyes too and started to take deep breaths. Was something wrong?

I finally made it to his table and took the empty seat next to him. I glanced at him and saw him staring at me with an expression that read frustration and I quickly looked down and got my things out of my bag. I still felt his stare on me but I chose to ignore it and focus on Mr. Baileywick's lecture. But it became extremely difficult to ignore.

An hour passed and no words were exchanged between us. Not even a simple 'hi' or introduction. I know that Astrid said the Frost's were anti-social but come on, this was just plain rude. Sometimes though I hear him grunt or mumble but I don't wanna look at his direction and find him staring at me again. _He's not only rude but his attitude is so weird._

The bell rang snapping me out of my thoughts and heard a low grunt from him before he stood up, and made his way to the exit. Let's just say his rudeness left me bit irritated today.

Finally, my first day of school was finished and I proceeded to the office where I needed to give Ms. Belle my slip. When I opened the door to the office however, I saw a white-haired guy talking to Ms. Belle. I instantly knew who it was.

"There must be some other class I can take!" His irritated voice came out.

"I'm sorry Mr. Frost but all classes are full. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in Biology." Ms. Belle said firmly.

' _First day and he wants to swap classes already? This guy is beyond rude!'_ I thought angrily. I cleared my throat loudly and they whipped their heads towards me.

"Good bye and have a nice day Mr. Frost." Ms. Belle said politely but in a warning manner telling him that their conversation was useless and there was nothing he could do about it. He just gave a low grunt, turned and walked towards the exit. But not before bumping on my shoulder.  
 _'Didn't even bother to apologize.'_ I thought shaking my head.

"What can I do for you Ms. Queen?" she said smiling at me. I remembered the slip in my hand and gave it to her, "I was gonna hand in my slip for today Ms. Belle. They're all complete." I responded while she took the slip and checked the signatures. After a few seconds of scanning she looked up at me again.  
"Well your slip looks fine to me. Hope you enjoyed your first day here honey." she said and flashed a brighter smile at me. ' _Uh, not really.'_ was what I wanted to say but I just shrugged my shoulders.  
"It was alright Ms. Belle and thank you, but I gotta go." I said while giving her one last polite smile.  
"Oh of course, have a nice day!"

I exited the office and went to the parking lot when I heard my phone beep. I pulled it out from my bag and saw that it was from Anna.

 _ **Anna: Hey sis! Where are ya? I'm outside, waiting near the car.**_

I quickly typed a reply along the lines of "Hold on I'm coming." and pushed open the door that led to the parking lot. I walked towards the end where I parked the Volvo and saw Anna leaning against it.  
"Hi Anna." I greeted her.  
"Elsa! You're finally here! I can't wait to go home!" she said exhaustedly as I pressed the 'unlock' button on the keys. I chuckled softly.  
"Rough day?" I asked her while she climbed in.  
"Yes! Ugh let's talk about it later over hot chocolate. It'll make me feel better." She said as she slumped in the seat.  
"Okay Anna buckle up then."

I made my way over to the driver's side and was about to open the door when I felt a weird sensation. Like someone was staring at me. I looked back and saw nothing but I scanned the area anyway looking for who could possibly be staring at me. My eyes found a familiar white-haired boy at the end of the parking lot. He was leaning against the wall and staring across. He was staring at me _again._ I looked at him and became confused when I saw his face morphed with an expression of self-control, struggle, and... Hunger?

"Hey Elsa what's the hold up?" I snapped out of it and looked down to see that my sister rolled down the window and was looking at me. She had concern and tiredness on her face.  
"Oh it's nothing. Let's go." I said as I opened the door quickly and climbed inside. I turned on the engine and we were soon leaving the parking lot. I glanced at my rear view mirror and saw Jack still staring.

' _Man,"_ I thought, ' _what a weirdo."_

* * *

Chapter four done!

Thanks for reading. Please fav/follow/review. :D


	5. Black to Blue

Another new chappie!

Thank you for following, favorite-ing, and reviewing this story. Really means alot. :D

 **Heartonfire: ohhh ok. I'm glad you like my writing style. :D**

 **Guest: No, Elsa does not have ice powers here. :)**

 **pplin: From what I know in other countries, teens are still in high scholl at age 18. That's the regular graduating age, but age 17 is a standard age as well. And I made Anna excited and all because it fits her character. About Jac being a vampire, well, we'll find out about that. ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ROTG, FROZEN OR ANY OTHER DINEY AND DREAMWORKS CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FIC. EXCEPT FOR OC'S AND IMAGINARY LOCATIONS.**

 **NOTICE: Some if you may be wondering if Elsa's a bit more social than her attitude in frozen. Yes she talks to others and has friends and all but she doesn't really talk much with them and don't really mind them. And most of the time she is seen as a quiet girl always with an expresionless face in school. (Just imagine Bella in twilight, no emotion when shes with her friends)But at home with her family she opens her heart to them and shows more emotion and character. Hope that sorts it out, thanks again.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 - Black to Blue**_

It's been three days since I last saw him. And three days since he last saw me. I have no idea where he went and nor do I care but if his disappearance has something to do with me being his lab partner then I need to confront him. The Frost's are present though. They still sit in their usual table at the corner of the cafeteria. It looked like none of them bothered that they're brother's not with them. They still kept to themselves. Although I noticed for the first time since I stepped my foot in this school, they began to notice me.

For three days they would look for five minutes in our table and would do whatever they would do. I began to get more self-conscious, ' _What's their problem now? Just because their brother doesn't like me they don't like me as well?'_ So I did what I always did when I felt self-conscious, I shut everybody out.

I'm making my way to biology again. It's been a week already and it's kind of hard having to do all the lab work because your partner's gone MIA but I don't mind., it helps me focus.

"Hey Elsa wanna be partners for bio today? I heard Mr. Baileywick is gonna give out a hard activity for us and you pretty much don't have a partner for a week now." Fred asked me while we were passing the halls.

"Don't you already have a partner Fred?" I replied him monotonously.  
"Oh, riiiigghht." He responded dumbly. And we continued off to class.

We entered the classroom when I saw someone already at my lab table. He had white hair, was wearing a familiar blue hoodie, and staring out the window. Of course, it was none other than Jack Frost. I made my way to my table and he snapped his head towards me. I just stared at him for a few seconds before sitting down and focusing on the teacher's desk in front.

"Hello." a deep baritone voice suddenly said. I turned to the source of the voice which surprisingly belonged to him. I was caught of guard for a moment and then I just stared at him. He had a playful smirk on his handsome face and his eyes glazed with interest and mischieviousness. He also had his right hand held up for a handshake.

I finally blinked and put my hand in his for a handshake. Odd, his hand was _cold._ Really cold. But the coldness didn't bother me. In fact his touch felt good to me, it was a different kind of cold. To others they might shiver at the touch but to me it felt warm and comforting. _'Am I going nuts?'_  
"I'm Jackson Frost but call me Jack. And you must be the famous Elizabeth Queen?" He said while still smirking.  
"Yes but I'd rather you call me Elsa." I said monotonously. Still irritated at his rudeness the previous week and absence this week.  
"Elsa..." He said my name with interest at the way he rolled his toungue while saying it. He seemed to stare blankly for a second before smiling at me and I and looked in front.

"Okay class! Today we're going to be using the microscope and you will be required to look at some specimens which you will identify on the work paper that I shall give you." Mr. Baileywick's voice boomed throughout the classroom. And I heard some students groan.

"This is a partner work, so one table will share one microscope. You will identify the stages of mitosis in the specimens and write your answers on the paper. So let's start! Mr. Fred, kindly pass the specimens around." Mr. Baileywick said while giving the specimens to Fred then Fred passed them around.

Our specimens were passed to our table and the microscope so I started to do the activity. But I was aware that Jack was staring at me, ;ooking at my every move. I just ignored him and proceeded to put the glass slide under the microscope and looked through it.

"Prophase." I said identifying it immediately and pushed the microscope towards him.

"You sure about that?" He asked teasingly and I could hint a bit of doubt in his smooth voice though he tried not to show it.  
 _Okay , this guy dares doubt my knowledge when he was gone for an entire week?_ I raised my eye brows at him.,"How would you know? You were gone for a whole week." I said coolly.

"Calm down princess, just asking." He said throwing his hands in the air in mock surrender. I just rolled my eyes.  
"But nevertheless..." To my surprise He grabbed the microscope and looked through it.  
"Huh... It is prophase." He said convinced and smiled gently.  
"I told you so." I said a bit smugly.

"Apologies then." He smiled and then took another slide and put it under the microscope.

"It's metaphase." He said and handed me back the microscope.

"You sure about that?" I said mockingly repeating his previous statement. Which he responded with his famous smirk. "Wanna check it?" he said challenging me.

I decided to humor him and grabbed the microscope and looked through it. _'Huh, rude boy's right.'  
"_Metaphase." I said dejectedly agreeing with him. He still had that smug smirk on his face.  
"I told you so." He said mockingly and started chuckling. I rolled my eyes and grabbed another slide.  
"You were gone you shouldn't know these things." I said to him while looking through the lens.  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, I wasn't able to introduce myself properly last time and sorry for being so rude." He said while scratching the back of his head.  
"Still doesn't make up for letting me do all the activities though." I muttered bitterly. "And this one's anaphase. You wanna make sure?" I said mockingly and pushed the lens to him.

"Again my apologies, but I had my reasons. And no I believe you this time." He said smiling softly at me and putting another slide through it while I looked down and wrote the answers we've identified so far.

"So how do you like it here in Burgess?" His voice asked me. I stopped writing for a moment and looked at him. He was staring at me in a friendly manner.  
"It feels a bit like home. With the snow-capped mountains, forests and rivers, but of course it's still not... Home. And I didn't expect Burgess to be so...rainy.." I said while staring into space remembering Arendelle, then I sighed and started to write again.

"If you don't mind me asking, why would someone fly halfway across the world and leave their home to stay here in such a small town?" I could see genuine curiosity in his face and perplexness.

I suddenly sat up straight and looked at him. _'Conceal Elsa, don't feel..'_ then I sighed. "It's complicated." and went back to the paper.

"I got time." He said while looking at me, expecting a story.  
"No we don't, and it's almost time anyway." I said wanting to drop the conversation.  
"You do know we're almost done here and it's only been about fifteen minutes or so and we're gonna be bored later while waiting for everyone to finish up right?"  
I looked up at the clock on the wall. He's right, we spent only fifteen minutes of a one-hour biology class. I sighed and looked at him wearily.

"Fine." I said, and he grinned a triamphant grin.  
"But first let's finish this activity." I continued and started to write down our answers. He just chuckled and started to look through the microscope again. "As you wish your highness."  
And I rolled my eyes.

Fifteen minutes later we finished the activity. I glanced around and found everyone utterly frustrated. I saw Fred in the front with his partner which I think was named Sherman? Then I glanced at the others. I saw a dark-haired girl with her partner strugglng to figure out the phases. I saw others had their textbooks under their seats on their laps. _'Cheaters.'_ I thought to myself and shook my head.

"Okay." I turned to Jack's voice. "Now that we're done, I suppose we continue the previous question that you left hanging?"He said gently.  
I sighed then answered his question. "We came here to live with our aunt and uncle since they offered to take care of us now."  
He raised his eyebrows, "We?"  
"Me and my sister Anna. We came here by the request of our auncle and aunt to take care of us."  
"Why your aunt and uncle? Where are your parents?"  
I bit my lip. "They're dead. I said quietly.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."  
I took a deep breath. "It's fine, it was years ago."  
A moment of silence passed by between us and I just stared into space till I heard Jack ask me another question.  
"Who took care of you after that?"  
"I did; the bank gave mom and dad's insurance to us and we were able to support ourselves for a while so I used the money to support me and Anna."  
"What made you come here then when you could support yourselves?" I raised an eyebrow at him. _'Why does he keep asking these questions?'  
_ "The bank found out that we had relatives in America that could take care of us, so they contacted my aunt and uncle and they adopted us."  
"I see..." he said trailing off. "You're councilor Queen's niece right?"  
I groaned loudly and he raised an eyebrow. "Why does everyone make a big deal out of that? I mean, it's not even that important or anything." I said huffing.  
"Everyone knows everything going around in this town Elsa, Burgess is a small town, news spread quickly."

"Mr. Frost, Ms. Queen, are you done with your work?" Mr. Baileywick was suddenly standing in front of us with his arms crossed.

I started to answer but before I could Jack did. "Yes sir."  
"I take it Mr. Frost that you helped Ms. Queen identify all specimens?" he said glancing at me. I raised an eye brow at him. Apparently Mr. Baileywick also doubts my knowlegde in biology.  
"No Mr. Baileywick, in fact she identified 3 out of 5." came Jack's answer.  
Mr. Baileywick stared at me then spoke up. "Have you done this before?"  
"Yes. But with different specimens." I answered. Mr. Baileywick just stared at me while Jack stared at Mr. Baileywick.  
"Did you specialize in biology back in Arendelle?"  
"No sir, but I was part of an advanced placement program which had biology."  
I noticed both Mr. Baileywick and Jack was staring at me. Mr. Bailetwick had a look of interest on his face while Jack had a look of amusement.

Mr. Baileywick then cleared his throat. "Alright, thank you for the information Ms. Queen. Since you and Mr. Frost are done, you may leave early." and he turned to leave.  
Once he was gone I took my bag and put my stuff in it, I turned to Jack, "Well, I'm off to my next class, guess I'll see you later then." I said and headed for the door. I heard him stand up from his seat and leave the table, then we found ourselves walking side by side in the empty hallway. All students were still in their classes.

I glanced at him and found him still staring at me. I decided to finally ask him what his problem was.  
"Okay, why is it that since I stepped into this school I have found you constantly staring at me?" I turned and faced him. We were at my locker.  
He blinked back but regained his composure. "Sorry but I'm just trying to figure you out. You're quite hard for me to read."  
I stared up at him. He was a good six inches taller than me. "Doesn't explain your rudeness and sudden absence though." I said.  
He hesitated for a moment. "Like I said, I had my reasons." then we continued our silent stare down. His eyes meeting mine and face concentrated, while I met his eyes with my piercing gaze. It was then I noticed something _different._

 _His eyes._ If I remembered correctly, when i first saw him in the cafeteria they were _blue._ A beautiful shade of ocean-blue. But when I met him in biology for the first time it was _black._ And now it's back to blue.  
I knitted my eyebrows together. "Hey did you get contacts?" I asked him while staring into his eyes.  
"No, why?" he answered immediately.  
"Because I remembered when I first saw you in biology your eyes were black. And now their blue."  
He was about to say something when the bell rang. Students started to come out form their classrooms.  
"I gotta go." He said abruptly and turned to the opposite direction and walked away.

I just stared at him then I shook my head.

* * *

Phew! This was quite a long chapter for me to write. Hope you guys liked it. :D

Thank you for reading. Till next time. :D


	6. Crash

**Hi everyone!**

 **I'm so sorry that I didn't update this story sooner, it's just that I've been really busy these days. Again, my apologies.**

 **Also, thank you for all your reviews! I know that it's not much, but I really appreciate it!**

 **Gracialoveme: Thank you! Although I'm a bit shocked you haven't read or watched Twilight (I'm just surprised, don't worry I won't judge you :D) but I'll try to my best to make this story to your liking whether or not you watched or read the series. ;) And yeah, I though about that after I finished writing chapter 2 and it looked short but I couldn't really change it anymore so I had no choice. And also, detail? Sorry, I'll try to work on that. Kai and Gerda are the old butler and maid in Frozen actually :)**

 **P.S. I LOVE your stories! And I'm a big fan of 'vengeance of love' , 'one shots Jelsa' and 'love is in the air' But out of the three, actually my favorite is 'Love is in the air' I hope you update that story sooon! :D ;D**

 **Possibility: Thank you! Please stay tuned :D**

 **Heartonfire: *gasps* Meh I'm just kidding, it's okay if you haven't read or watched Twilight. I'm not gonna write my story exactly Twilight anyways. I'm just gonna be using some scenes from it and then I'll add my own twists. So don't worry. :D**

 **BleepBloop: Thank you! I'm so thankful to have a new reviewer! Stay-tuned. :D**

 **RoseAllies: Thank you! I hope I can make this story more fantastic. :D**

 **Guest: Loved your review, xD Thank you! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ROTG, FROZEN OR ANY OTHER DINEY AND DREAMWORKS CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FIC. EXCEPT FOR OC'S AND IMAGINARY LOCATIONS.**

 **Now, on to the story..**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Crash

After Biology I couldn't get Jack out of my mind. He was like an enigma. Very confusing. As we were in the lab, him walking me towards my locker, I swear his eyes were blue. But last week they were black. I sighed as I walked out of my last class. I can finally go home and continue reading because Mr. Lumier told us to read a book of our choice to report about in English Literature next week and I chose The Fault in Our Stars. I know English lit. is supposed to be more on the classics like Pride and Prejudice, Shakespeare, etc. But apparently Mr. Lumier seems to embrace the modern world's taste on literature.

I reached the large doors leading to the parking lot and frowned. The ground was wet again. Well I guess that's pretty much expected since it rains in Burgess almost everyday for a whole year. But seriously, too much rain makes the roads here quite slippery. Someone might get into an accident. I stepped out, walking towards my car parked near the end. As I was walking, I felt like someone was watching me, no. This time, I knew somebody is watching me and I know who the somebody is. I reached my car, put my back on top, spun around and of course I saw ocean blue eyes focused at me from the other end of the parking lot. But this time I decide not to look away. I responded by staring at him too. Blue eyes meeting blue.

Jack seemed to notice that I am staring at him but paid no attention and just kept staring. His tousled white hair being blown gently by the slight wind. One brow was raised lightly and he was leaning against his white Audi R8. While I had a look of curiosity and annoyance on my face as the wind blew stray wisps of my hair and my arms were crossed.

I then realized we had been staring at each other for about five minutes. I shook my head and turned back towards my car, Anna told me at lunch that she was going out with her friends so she's not coming home with me. I began to fumble for my car keys in the pockets of my backpack when I heard a loud blasting of horns behind me. I turned around aburptly, I am just in time to see a black mini van swerving craziy from left to right. I saw a red-headed dude at the wheel frantically trying to control the van.

' _Fred..'_ I thought worriedly as the van sverved violently towards the right. Then I gasped. My breath got caught in my chest and my eyes widened as I saw the van coming directly at me.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as the van came nearer and nearer. I stood frozen and I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the harsh impact and the fact that I would get squished by the van.

But then I suddenly felt something cold grip around my waist and pulled me in before I could hear a loud crash. I opened my eyes to see Jack Frost staring at me worriedly. He had his arm around my waist, his right hand against van, and we were in a little space in between my car and the van. I was not shocked when I saw the broken window of my car. I was not shocked when I saw the van's hood partly imbedded in the trunk of my car. No, I was shocked because where Jack's hand rested against the van, a very large and deep dent formed.

I stared at it then glanced up at him. He was still staring at me worriedly. Suddenly I'm feeling very light-headed, me eyes are slowly drooping, closing. But before I blacked out, I heard Jack's deep husky baritone voice laced with concern, "Elsa!"

* * *

' _It feels so... Bright. What's going on? Evreything is white... So so white...'_ I slowly open my eyes. When they were half-way open I see a white room with blurred objects. I blinked a few times and finally managed to open

them fully. The blurred objects became a simple sofa in the corner, a coffee table in the center, and a small flat-screen on the wall. And I realized that I am in a hospital bed.

"You're finally awake."

I turned to the source of the voice, to my left, Jack was there sitting on a chair. His chin resting on the fingers of his right hand as he faced me. His white hair messy as ever and his blue eyes staring intently at me. All I could do was stare at him. Then suddenly I remembered everything. The van, the crash, his arm around me and the large dent under his hand.

"How long was I out?" I asked glancing t him.  
"You were out for 2 hours." and held out a cup containing a colorless liquid. Water. I took the cup gratefully and drank it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I opened my mouth and was about to answer when the door burst open revealing a rather large old mad with white hair and a long beard, also white. He was wearing a white lab coat and had a stethoscope on his shoulders. His face had wrinkles and crinkles here and there but somehow I could still feel the youth coming out of this man as he smiled gently at me. Over all he looks wise.

"Ah! I heard you are finally awake Ms. Queen." He suddenly spoke and I immediately noted his heavy russian accent. "I am Doctor North, how are you feeling?" he asked kindly while I heard Jack snort at his question.

"I'm feeling fine." I said bravely because strangely enough I do feel okay even though I was on the brink of death, and passed out, my light-headedness was gone and I feel fine. Besides, I noticed I was still in my regular clothes and not a hospital gown so I don't have any injuries.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jack raise an eybrow at me but I ignored it. "Good, good, alright I just need to check your vitals.." Dr. North said as he took out a little flashlight from a coat pocket and shone it through my eyes. "Hmm.. Eyes look good, healthy vitals. Though I see signs of stress but I believe it is not from the crash rather schoolwork no?" He continued and smiled at me. "You could say that." I said as I smiled a small smile at him. Then the door burst open again and I saw Uncle Kai and Aunt Gerda coming in with Anna behind them. All three had worried faces. Anna wasn't even 10 ft near me yet but I suddenly felt her weight crashing on me which made me yelp.

"Elsa! Are you alright?!" Anna said as she hugged me tightly. I saw her worried features etched on her face.  
"Now now Anna, be gentle with Elsa, she just woke up." Aunt Gerda said warningly. "Elsa dear how are you?" she turned to me smiling with relief. "Fine Aunt Gerda." I said smiling affectionately at her.

I can hear Uncle Kai growling "I swear I will take that boy's license down... Oh Dr. North! Good to see you!" Uncle kai shook hands with Dr. North, I then remembered Fred was the one at the wheel.

"Fine uncle. Where's Fred by the way? Is he okay?" I asked. He might've almost killed me but hey he was still my friend.

"The boy got a pretty nasty cut on his forehead. Nothing serious, but still needs stitches." Dr. North said.  
"Oh thank God he wasn't hurt badly." I sighed in relief. Then all heads turned to look at me. Dr. North, Jack, Uncle Kai, Aunt Gerda, and Anna.

"What?" I asked confused.  
"Elsa he almost killed you! And you're worried about him?" Anna exclaimed.  
"Almost. Anna, but he didn't. Besides, he's still my friend." I answered her pointedly.

"You could've been killed Elsa!" came Uncle Kai's urgent voice.  
"But I wasn't" I defended.  
"Still, I am revoking that boy's license." Uncle Kai said still growling.

"By the way Elsa, How did you survive that? It's a miracle you're not hurt badly dear." Aunt Gerda said.

"Uhm well Jack was there. He saved me." I said remembering the moment before the van came, how suddenly he was there holding me when I saw him at the other end of the parking lot. And then I looked around the room, he wasn't there. ' _Wierd, I know he was still here a minute ago.'_

"Jack? Your son" Uncle Kai asked Dr, North who was holding a clipboard.  
"Yeah," I continued. "He...got me out of the way before the van came. But he was so fast! I swear he was on the other end of the parking lot when that van came."

A cough sounded about in the room, we all turned to Dr. North who was now staring at me, he seems to be observing me. He cleared his throat, "Sound like you were very lucky Elsa. Since you have suffered no injuries whatsover, you are free to go." He smiled a small smile before turning towards the door and walking out.

* * *

We were heading towards Uncle Kai's car to go home when I heard a familiar deep voice somewhere in the hospital corridor.  
 _"What was I supposed to do!? Just let the van crush her?"_ I stopped walking for a bit.  
"Uncle Kai, I think I hear Jack somewhere and I haven't properly thanked him yet for saving my life."  
"Alright dear, we'll wait in the car."

I listened for the voice as I made my way through the corridor, I can hear them more clearly now, he was in the private hall. I was about to appear when I heard another voice. It was a girl's, I quickly hid behind the wall and moved about quietly.

"That's not the point! You could've been more discreet in saving her!"  
"I had no choice! There was no other way I could save her without her seeing me!"  
"Jack, Rapunzel, calm down."

I decided to aprear now so I walked regularly, with sound, I appeared before them. I saw Dr. North, and Jack with a girl who had long golden hair. I instantly knew who it was. It was Rapunzel. All three then stared at me and I felt uncomfortable for bit but managed to stand my ground. "Uh.. Jack, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Dr. North cleared his throat then pulled Rapunzel with him and the walked away. But I swore Rapunzel gave me glare before leaving.

I walked up to Jack and now we were facing each other, me looking up at him because he was half a foot or more, taller than me, and he was looking down at me.  
"What is it?" he said rather hoarsely. And I frowned thinking he's gonna act cold again towards me.  
"I just wanna say thanks for saving me back there." I said as I stared into his eyes.  
"No problem."  
"But how did you do it?" I asked him. He was taken aback for a second but regained his composure.  
"Do what?" he replied. He was obviously faking.  
"How did you manage to be by my side at an instant when you were all the way across the parking lot and stop a van that probably weighs a thousand pounds with just one hand?" I countered, staring at him fiercely.  
"You were just imagining things Elsa, I didn't do that." he narrowed his eyes slightly a me.  
"Yes you did!"  
"No I didn't. I pulled you out of the way before that van crashed." He said firmly.  
I didn't buy his excuse one bit but decided to go along with it. "How did you get to me so fast then?" I asked smirking at him. _'Let' see you make an excuse for this one Frost'_  
He surprised me by putting on a handsome smirk on his face. "I'm a fast runner."

I narrowed my eyes and was about to say something but he cut me off. "They're waiting for you Elsa, you should go on your way." He said before turning and walking away.

I watched his retreating figure, when he was about 20 ft away I yelled at him. "Jack!"  
Surprised, he turned around with a look of confusion on his face. I smiled softly, "Thanks." and walked away towards the opposite direction. I was near the wall where I hid when I heard a voice call out., "You're welcome."

I froze and turned around, Jack was at the other end of the hall, his hands in his hoodie pockets and he was facing me now. And a soft smile was on his handsome face. I blushed and smiled again before disappearing into the corridor.

* * *

 **Finally updated! Please review, follow and favorite. :D**

 **~12**


End file.
